With improvements to wireless communication technology, many different types of electronic devices are incorporating embedded components that enable wireless communication, such as a wireless antenna that enables WIFI connectivity, for example. Some electronic devices may include components that may interfere with wireless communications in some directions. When such electronic devices are used in settings where wireless signals may vary relative to the position of the electronic device, in some cases, the components of the electronic device may interfere with the wireless signals by reducing the signal levels which may result in reduced or intermittent levels of signal coverage. As a result, the strength and fidelity of the wireless connection may suffer, thereby frustrating users.